The Spy of Atlantis
by KatieElizabethGrace
Summary: When Annabeth was seven, she ran away from her family but was caught stealing bread. After Queen Athena lost her baby daughter, she goes to a nearby jail and meets Annabeth and decides to adopt her. When Annabeth is 16, she is sent on a mission to pose as a maid in Poseidon's castle. Her job is to kill Prince Percy. But what happens when she falls for him instead?
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is Grace here and this is my new story! hope u enjoy. Also special thanks for Lizzy for helping me write a prologue and actually explaining what a prologue is. **

**Please review and check out our other stories.**

**Grace**

**PROLOGUE:**

Athena stared down at the blonde haired baby girl cradled in her arms. She sighed regretfully and passed the baby to her maid.  
"What are you going to call her, Your Highness?" asked the maid.

"Annabeth," the queen said softly. "Take her down to my father and Fredrick." The maid quickly departed, followed closely by the queen.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" thundered Zeus, Queen Athena's father.

Fredrick shivered. "I-I-I have done..." he looked down and took a sudden interest in his beaten old shoes.

"Father, stop!" Athena said in a loud voice, "It is my fault just as much as his." Zeus looked at his favourite daughter.

His electric blue eyes were wide with anger, "You made a vow! A vow to forever be a maiden. But now you have broken it because of this-this peasant!"

"Father," Athena shouted, as Fredrick moved over to the maid holding his daughter.

"Don't 'father' me," Zeus shouted, "You know what you've done - you deserve to be punished."

"I don't regret anything I've done," Athena retorted quietly. Zeus fumed with anger and his eyes swept the room. They landed on Fredrick holding the sleeping child.

"OUT WITH THEM! OUT WITH THEM AT ONCE!" boomed Zeus.

"Father! NO!" Athena cried, her voice filled with anguish. She started to move towards Fredrick and baby Annabeth when the maid held her back, seeing Zeus' anger.

"What about the baby?" Athena's whisper echoed through the throne room.

When Zeus glanced at her, Athena saw that his gaze had softened, but within a few seconds it had hardened again and Zeus commanded, "The baby will go with-with that!" The supreme ruler of all of Greece pointed his finger at Fredrick. Fredrick moved a couple steps back, holding his daughter close to his chest. "Leave immediately!" Fredrick shared a glance with Athena.

"No, Father, please don't do this!" Athena begged with tears streaking down her face. "Please." Zeus refused to look at his own daughter.

"You heard me!" boomed Zeus. "Leave!"

Fredrick walked out quietly, cradling his baby daughter. Athena watched in shock as he left, and collapsed and wept. But on that day she made a vow to herself that she will never forget about her daughter, Annabeth.

**7 years later...**

Athena, Queen of Athens, walked into the jail and ignored the screams of the locked up peasants. She went down cell by cell, and looked at each of the peasants with sympathy. Their rags were torn and covered with filth, some laid there crippled and lifeless. She felt sad that none of their loved could afford the bail, she looked down but kept walking. But what caught the Queen's eye was a young girl huddled in a cell corner, her blonde hair covered her eyes.

"Guards, open this cell up," Queen Athena demanded, pointing to the cell the young girl was in. A guard immediately fumbled with his keys, until he found the right one. He pulled out a small key and stuck it in the lock. He twisted it and the door creaked open. Queen Athena stepped inside, the young girl looked at her with her grey eyes that shone with fear. Queen Athena knelt down next to the girl. The young girl's clothes was tattered and covered with filth, her hair was stained with dried blood.

"What happened to you?" asked Queen Athena in a sincere tone, "Why are you here?" The young girl looked down.

"I was caught stealing a loaf of bread," answered the young girl in a hushed tone.

"Why did you do that?" Queen Athena asked, "Didn't your parents have enough money to feed you?"

"My real Mother left us," the young girl whispered, "So my Father married another woman. They neglected me, while my Father was at work my step mother would scream and beat me. But one time she ordered me to leave the house. So I did and ran away, I constantly stole food just to fill my appetite. But one day a twisted my ankle when I was running away with the loaf of bread. The guards noticed and ran after me and then after that, I remember tripping but I can't remember anything after that." The girl looked at me with those sad grey eyes.

"What's your name?" Queen Athena asked quietly.

"My name is Annabeth," Annabeth choked out. Queen Athena looked at her fragile body, built with only skin and bones. Athena felt sorry for her, how could a little girl suffer like this.

Athena stood up, "I'll be back in a minute Annabeth, I promise." Athena spun on her heel and made her way to one of the chief guards of this jail. She walked up to him and stopped.

"Sir, may I ask if I can bail that little girl out of here?" questioned Queen Athena in a polite manner.

"I don't know," the guard send uncertainly as he rubbed his head, "I could ask the boss, if you like?"

"Thank you, that would be very helpful," thanked Queen Athena. Queen Athena waited patiently as the guard came back with her answer.

"The boss says 'yes'," answered the Guard, "Anything for the Queen."

"Thank you," Queen Athena smiled. Queen Athena handed over the money for the bail and walked over to the cell Annabeth was in and walked in quietly.

She tapped Annabeth on the shoulder, "Come on Annabeth, you're coming with me." Queen Athena held her hand too little Annabeth.

"You're not gonna hurt me are you," asked Annabeth, her voice quivering with fear.

"No I'm not, come with me," Queen Athena asked politely. Annabeth grabbed Athena's hand and led her off to her new home.

_**Linebreak**_

Annabeth admired her new room, she walked over and felt the soft, silky blankets of her new bed. Queen Athena watched with happiness.

"Do you like it?" asked Queen Athena.

"I love it!" said Annabeth happily. Annabeth walked around and looked at the toys that laid on her bed. "Its beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it," said Queen Athena with a wide grin, "But you can play with your new toys later, but for now the maids need to get you all clean so you can wear your new clothes." Annabeth smiled as one of the maids led her off to the baths.

_**Time passes...**_

Queen Athena went a nearby maid, "Have you seen Annabeth?" asked a concerned Queen.

"The last time I saw her was when we were cleaning her," answered the Maid, "Have you checked her room."

"Yes, I have," said Athena, "I have checked everywhere, the throne room, outside, the dining room-"

"She couldn't have gone that far," interrupted the maid, "I will tell everybody to keep an eye out for her."

"Thank you," said Athena in a worried tone. Queen Athena went up the stairs and checked the maids and servant quarters, yet still no sign of Annabeth. Did she run away, Queen Athena thought. But she loves this place, she wouldn't have run away?

Queen Athena peeked through the library doors and there was Annabeth, sitting on a seat while reading a thick book. Queen Athena sighed with relief as she approached Annabeth. Annabeth was wearing a grey dress, which she noticed was one of her own dresses that she wore when she was younger, and her blonde hair was in a ponytail.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here," asked Queen Athena.

"Ohh, I just walked in here and saw some books and started to read one of them," answered Annabeth, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, no," said Athena, reassuringly, "I was just looking for you."

"Ohhh, okay," answered Annabeth before returning to her book.

"What are you reading about," wondered Queen Athena.

"Ohhh, just a book on architecture," answered Annabeth politely and kept on reading. Queen Athena couldn't help admire her reading skills, what a little girl reading such a big book. Queen Athena left the room to give Annabeth some time to read.

_**Time Passes...**_

Annabeth walks down the big corridors and couldn't help but admire the beautiful architecture of the castle. She walked down the spiral staircase and made her way outside. She opened the huge doors and breathed in the sweet aroma of the castle's garden. Maids and gardeners were tending the garden, while some guards were practicing their fighting skills. Annabeth snapped her head to the whine of a horse and made her way to the stables.

She walked down the cold, concrete path and smiled at the nearby maids. She opened the stable gate and made her way inside. There was a young boy, he looked about twelve with blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was patting a beautiful dark brown horse. The boy looked at her and greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hello, I'm Luke," Luke greeted, "And you must be the new princess."

"Princess?" I questioned.

"Yeah," said Luke, "Queen Athena adopted you, didn't you know that? Word gets around the castle fast." Annabeth shook my head. I'm a princess now? Annabeth thought. I get to live here and be away from step mother, Annabeth smiled to herself.

You like horses?" asked Luke.

"Yeah, I don't mind them," Annabeth answered.

"Well, this is Pedro," Luke said while patting a dark brown horse with a white star on its forehead. The horse nuzzled my face. "He seems to like you, he give him a carrot." Luke pulled out a carrot from his pocket and handed it to Annabeth. "Put your hand out flat and place the carrot on your hand." Annabeth did what he said and held my hand out to Pedro, Pedro sniffed by hand and ate the carrot in one bite.

"Thats cool," Annabeth said while stroking Pedro's dark brown mane. "His a gorgeous horse."

"Yeah, I know," Luke agreed. "But none of the knights use him for battle though, I don't know why. He could beat all the other horse in a race, but everyone fails to see his potential, except for Lady Athena. Lady Athena always comes and gives all of her attention to Pedro, and no other horse. He would be handy against the war with Poseidon."

"Wait, Poseidon," Annabeth questioned curiously, "The Athenians are at war with Poseidon."

"Yep," Luke started, "It all started off when Zeus gave Athens to Queen Athena instead of his brother, Poseidon. Poseidon still is angry but not at Zeus, his angry at Queen Athena. Since then they have been in war."

"Does Poseidon have a daughter or son?" questioned Annabeth.

"Yes, he has a son, Perseus, who is about seven and-"

"So my age, I'm seven," interrupted Annabeth.

"Yeah, but his real mother died during childbirth," Luke said, "So his Father remarried a lady called Amphitrite." Annabeth noticed the long and sleek sword hanging from Luke's belt.

"Is that your sword?" Annabeth asked curiously.

Luke lifted the sword and showed Annabeth, "My Father gave it to me." Luke looked down and ran his fingers along his sword. "Do you know how to fight?" Annabeth shook her head.

"Here, I'll teach you," Luke said while leading Annabeth to the sword fighting arena.

**DID U LIKE IT? PLS REVIEW AND TELL ME WAT U THINK! DON'T WORRY PERCY WILL COME IN SOON!**

**PLS REVIEW SO I KNWO U GUYS LIKE IT! PLS CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TO LIKE PERCY JACKSON STYLED: HUNGER GAMES AND THE HALFBLOODS!**

**THANKS GRACE**

**PLS REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

When Annabeth is sixteen...

Luke held his blade, backbiter against Annabeth's throat. Annabeth panted heavily while trying to squirm her way from underneath him, but she knew it was no hope.

Annabeth glared at Luke and tried to intimidate him but Luke just smirked, "I thought you could do better than that Annie." Luke pointed his blade away from her, an evil smile curled upon Annabeth's lips.

Annabeth rolled over to her left so Luke was beneath her, she pulled at her dagger from her pocket and held it to Luke's throat. Her feet pressed against Luke's hands to keep the still.

"Never underestimate me, Luke," Annabeth spat, while Luke smiled.

"I see you've learned well," said Luke, still underneath Annabeth. Suddenly, the conch horn blew for lunch. Annabeth snapped her head towards the royal courtyard, while Luke used this to his advantage. Luke rolled over to his left, Annabeth was now underneath him, glaring furiously at him.

"Always pay attention to your opponent, never let anything distract you," warned Luke, grinning like crazy.

"Look!" Annabeth pointed, "Bandits!"

Luke snapped his head around quickly, "Where! I can't-" Annabeth rolled over to her left so she was on top of Luke, once again she pointed her dagger at Luke's throat.

"Yeah, Luke," Annabeth smiled, "Never let anything distract you." Luke growled while Annabeth laughed. "I better get going, Queen Athena is gonna kill me." Annabeth dusted off her trousers which were covered with filth from sword fighting. Her white-shirt had dirt stains and her boots were caked with mud. Annabeth stood up and smiled triumphantly at a defeated Luke.

"You win!" said Luke loudly, "But I will get you back."

"Ohh, we'll see," Annabeth said determinedly as she walked back to the palace.

* * *

Annabeth walked in and ignored the mud prints she was making as she walked across the marble stone floor. She walked to the dining room and ignored the glares of the maids who had just cleaned up the floor. Annabeth walked into the dining room and noticed a man joining them for lunch.

He had a crew cut, and a stern expression, one that will kill you anytime. He had a muscular body and tattoos covered his arms. Annabeth took a seat next to Queen Athena, the Queen gave her a warm smile as she sat down.

The Queen didn't care that she had her dirty clothes on, unlike many other Queens, Athena approved of her fighting with Luke. She thought that all women should fight, instead of being cooped up in a house cleaning for all eternity. However, the buff man didn't like it, he just growled. The food arrived at the table, chicken, rice and an assortment of vegetables.

We all started to dig in immediately, until my Mother spoke up, "Annabeth, we have a job for you."

"What type of job?" Annabeth asked curiously. The buff man shook his head, Annabeth glared at him.

"I think we should get a soldier to do it," the man growled, "Not this weakling!" The man pointed his chubby finger at Annabeth.

"She is not a weakling!" Athena said in a loud tone, "I bet she could beat some of your men."

"Yeah, right," the man scoffed.

"Thats enough, Ares!" Athena shouted, "We have already decided that the job will be given to Annabeth." Queen Athena breathed out heavily, "Annabeth, we have a special job for you." Annabeth listened intently, "We want you to go to Poseidon's castle, and pose as a maid. One of our spies, Clarisse has already got you a job as Prince Percy's maid. Your job is to find out their battle plans and hopefully kill either the King, and maybe the Prince. If you can't kill any of them, we will arrange for some of our guards to kidnap either one of them. We need the upper hand in the upcoming battle, we believe this is the best way. We will give you small weapons for you to take, hopefully they won't notice you have it. We want you to leave as soon as possible, hopefully tonight"

"Tonight!" Annabeth said while choking on my food.

"See!" Ares shouted, "She's not ready!"

"I didn't say I was not ready," Annabeth said loudly, "It was just unexpected."

Ares crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair, while glaring intently at Annabeth. "I still think we should let my daughter Clarisse do it! She is already there and-"

"Yeah, posing as the King's body guard!" scoffed Athena in a loud tone, "She won't be able to leave the King's side, therefore that plan has failed. We should just let Annabeth go and stick with this plan."

"Fine," Ares scoffed, "Have it the Queen's way. Like always."

Queen Athena ignored that last comment and turned towards Annabeth, "Luke will take you on horseback to the gates of Atlantis, where you will meet Clarisse."

"When will I come back?" asked Annabeth, "How do I communicate with you?"

Just then, a dark brown owl fluttered into the dining room, as graceful as a dove. The owl landed on Athena's left shoulder, or as she calls, her blind side. The owl had big light brown eyes, the owl's feathers had tints of white and black in it. Athena raised her hand slowly and stroked the owl's dark brown feathers.

"Owl, just like olden times," Queen Athena said elegantly, "This is Sage, he is one of our best owls. During wars, we use owls to deliver messages to the recipient. What we want you to do is to write an update of anything you have found out and send it to us by Sage. You will hear him hooting, thats to notify that he is there."

"Okay," Annabeth said with confidence, "I think I've got it."

"Good," Queen Athena nodded, "You might want to go to your room to pack, Luke will be waiting at the front when you are ready." Annabeth nodded while she stood up from her seat, she then walked back to her room ready to pack.

* * *

**In her room...**

Annabeth grabbed a brown, leather duffel bag and placed it on her bed. She packed the essentials that she needed, and placed them neatly in her bag. She looked on the clothes that laid on her desk. There was a couple pairs of tattered old shoes, and a couple of white dresses with grey aprons. Annabeth figured this is the clothes she will pack. She grabbed the clothes and shoes, making sure she left out a set of clothes for herself to wear to Atlantis, and placed the rest in her bag. She went to her dresser, and opened the second draw.

She pulled out a grey box and opened, revealing an assortment of daggers. She took out a dagger, its hilt was made out a strong glass and gold was wrapped around it (**this is a really bad description but think of the one in prince of persia or look on my profile page**). The blade had a strange curve, that looked familiar to one of her hook blades (**if you don't know what a hook blade is, ask someone who plays assasins creed**).

She got it from Luke on her fourteenth birthday, she remembered how excited she was. She grabbed her hook blade, the blade had a little hook at the end. Which helped when climbing or for an easy kill. The blade was retractable in an arm covering, keeping it hidden (**again, really bad description, just look on my profile page). **

She then grabbed a couple of smaller daggers, which we easy to throw but harder to fight with. She put them in a secret compartment in her bag and hid some of the smaller daggers in her shoes. But she strapped the dagger that Luke gave her around her leg, which will be hidden by her dress. She quickly went to her dresser again and grabbed some of her fighting clothes, just in case. She chucked them in her bag along with some of her fighting boots.

She grabbed the pair of maid's clothes that still laid on her desk and got changed. After she finished changing, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple long sleeved, white dress with a grey apron over the top. She slipped the brown tattered shoes, on and re-did her hair. At least her hair wasn't as messy since Luke's and her fight. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran to the palace gates, where Luke was waiting.

* * *

Annabeth walked on the concrete pavement, and smiled at all of the maids tending the plants. She saw Luke, who was on Pedro waiting for her. His blonde hair moved slightly in the wind while Annabeth ran up to him.

"Hey Annie," Luke said while waving, "ready to go?"

"Yep,' said Annabeth while getting on the horse. She swung her leg over the saddle and used Luke to steady her. She placed her brown duffel bag on her lap as they started to go to Atlantis.

* * *

**At the gates of Atlantis:**

Luke came to a sudden stop as they saw the gate to Atlantis. Two guards were guarding the gates, they had brown hair that covered their blue eyes. They looked like twins and had those mischievous look on their faces. They were talking to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, she was burly looking and was wearing armour. Annabeth recognised that was Clarisse, the girl that she was meant to go with.

Annabeth got off Pedro and said goodbye to Pedro and Luke as they rode back to Athens. Annabeth walked over to them with her brown bag slung on her shoulder. The guards lit up when they saw her, they immediately rushed over to Annabeth.

"Hey, I'm Travis," Travis said while sticking out his hand for Annabeth to shake.

"Thanks, I guess," said Annabeth uncomfortably. The other guy came out and shoved Travis out of the way.

"Hey, I'm Conner," said Conner with a cocky grin.

"Oi!" Travis shouted, "What was that for!" Travis stood behind Conner, still in shock.

"You've got Katie dude," said Conner.

"I don't like Katie," exclaimed Travis.

"Yeah right," scoffed Conner.

"I-"

"Okay, thats enough!" said Clarisse loudly, while she dragged Annabeth away from the twins, "We have to go now, its already seven. We're already late, we don't need to be anymore late thanks to these tweerps!"

"Oi!" Conner and Travis said, offended.

Travis pointed to Conner, "His the tweerp, not me!"

"You traitor!" Conner shouted.

"You know you're on your own when it comes to Clarisse," said Travis, "Like when you told Katie that Clarisse likes Chris-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TWEERP!" shouted Clarisse while towering over a scared Conner. Clarisse grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up, so she could look at him in the eyes. Conner looked at her with fear.

"Sorry," squeaked Conner, Travis and Annabeth stifled a laugh. Clarisse lefted him higher and dropped him on the ground.

"Thats what you get, next time you won't be so lucky," Clarisse spat. Clarisse then grabbed Annabeth and made their way to the castle grounds.

* * *

**Time passes...**

They walked into the great hall, a man with a brown scruffy beard was sitting on a large throne. His sea green eyes analyzed them as they walked up to him.

"So you're the new maid," questioned King Poseidon.

Annabeth curtsied, "Yes, I am. My name is Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth," King Poseidon greeted, "I see my body guard, Clarisse brought you here safely."

"Yes, your highness," Annabeth said in an elegant manner.

"Very well," Poseidon said while looking at Clarisse, "Clarisse can you escort her to Percy's room?"

"Yes, your highness," Clarisse said while bowing. King Poseidon nodded his head and they were off to the Prince's room.

* * *

The Prince walked into his room and placed his sword, Riptide on his desk where stacks of weapons laid. He couldn't be bothered to take his dirty pants and white shirt off, he just needed to rest.

He sighed and fell onto his comfortable double bed. He gripped the soft silk blankets and held them tightly. Until his fingers went numb and he let it drop. He looked around his somehow clean room, somehow

Maids, Prince Perseus thought, they must have cleaned this. Prince Percy shot up as he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Prince Percy moaned.

Two girls stepped in, one her recognised was Clarisse, his Dad's body guard. But another girl came in with her. She had startling grey eyes, that looked like a storm brewing.

Her blonde curls were tied into a pony, that hung loosely on her back. Prince Percy was enchanted by her beauty, he immediately sat up and stood up waiting to greet them.

"Hello your highness," the blonde girl said while curtsying, "I'm Annabeth, your new maid." She held out her hand for Percy to shake.

"Just call me Percy," Percy greeted while shaking her hand. Her hand felt warm and it felt different.

Percy and Annabeth held their gaze with each other until Clarisse interrupted, "I'm still here you know!" Clarisse waved her hand in front of their faces and they immediately pulled away. Percy and Annabeth were blushing like crazy.

"Sorry," Annabeth said meekly. Clarisse looked at Annabeth and Prince Percy, to anaylze what just happened.

"Well, Annabeth we better go to dinner," Clarisse said while dragging Annabeth to the door.

* * *

**At dinner...**

Everybody sat down at the large wooden table. The King Poseidon and Queen Amphitrite (who is Percy's step Mother) were sitting at the head of the table. Clarisse was sitting close by to Poseidon while Annabeth was sitting on one side of Percy while his best friend, Grover was on the other. Queen Amphitrite's best friend, Aphrodite was sitting across from them. Silver plates sat in front of them, containing a variety of vegetables and meats.

"You may now start," said King Poseidon. Everybody dug into food, all you could hear was the scraping of forks and knives against their plates. An awkward silence filled the room as nobody dared to start speaking.

"So, Grover find anyone new to help us with the war?" asked Poseidon.

"Not really, I still trying to convince a group to join us," answered Grover, "They said 'they refuse to since we apparently destroyed their homes'."

"What's the group called?" questioned Poseidon while cutting up a piece of steak.

"The Satyrs," Grover responded, "It's going to be hard to convince them."

"We'll have to do what we can so we can defeat those Athenians!" spat Poseidon. Annabeth took a sudden interest into her plate.

"What about the Hunters?" asked Percy, "Is Thalia going to help?"

"Yes, she is they are coming tomorrow along with your cousins Jason and Nico," answered Poseidon. Aphrodite looked between Annabeth and Percy while another silence filled the room.

"So Annabeth, where did you live?" questioned Aphrodite. Clarisse snuck a glance at Annabeth.

"Well," Annabeth started, "My Dad and I live outside of Atlantis, we were running short of money but Clarisse found me a job here."

"How did you know each other," Queen Amphitrite asked.

"Ohhh," Clarisse butted in, "We were just childhood friends, but I then moved inside of Atlantis."

"Okay," Queen Amphitrite said while looking at Annabeth, "At the moment there is a bit of a problem."

"What problem," Annabeth asked curiously.

"Well," Queen Amphitrite started, "Turns out there is not enough room in the maids quarters for you, and Prince Jason and Prince Nico will be using the spare rooms."

"So, where do you want me to sleep then?" Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow. Queen Amphitrite stole a look at Percy.

"Ohhh no, it can't be," said Percy while choking on a bit of meat, "No! Amphitrite! No!"

A evil smile curled upon the Queen's lips while Aphrodite smiled with glee.  
**  
SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT I WAS REALLY BUSY. SORRY THATS ITS REALLY SHORT, I ONLY HAD 30 MINUTES TO POST AND EDIT THIS. I WANTED IT TO BE LONGER THOUGH. BUT I HOPE U STILL LIKE IT.**

SO WAT DO U THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN? ANY SUGGESTIONS OR IDEAS, REVIEW OR PM ME. I NEED AND LOVE IDEAS. 

**PLS VOTE IN MY HUNGER GAMES POLL, ITS ABOUT THE TEN TRIBUTES LEFT IN MY PERCY JACKSON STYLED: HUNGER GAMES. **

**THIS IS THE TOP TEN SO FAR, IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER. **

**Katie Gardener**

**travis Stoll**

**Percy Jackson**

**Annabeth Chase**

**Will Solace**

**Reyna**

**Jason**

**will solace**

**Clarisse La Rue**

**Piper**

**IF YOUR FAVOURITE IS NOT HERE! THEY WILL DIE UNLESS U VOTE!**

**PLS REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**FROM GRACE**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS, LOOK TIME NO TYPE. HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN, ALMOST FIVE MONTHS! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I HAD A MASSIVE WRITERS BLOCK AND DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE. TODAY I WAS READING THE PREVIOUS REVIEWS AND WAS INSPIRED TO ACTUALLY WRITE, UNLIKE LIZZY I ACTUALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER AND PUT ASIDE ALL OF MY ASSESSMENTS. **

**AND I'M REALLY SORRY FOR EVERYBODY THAT WAITED, EVEN WHEN I STOPPED WRITING FOR FIVE MONTHS I STILL GOT REVIEWS SAYING TO CONTINUE, EVEN SOME PM'S. SO I DECIDED I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY, AND NOTE I JUST PUT THE STORY ON HOLD, IM NOT DISCONTINUING AT ALL. **

**BUT ME A LIZZY HAVE TO MANY STORY IDEAS THAT WE WANT TO DO, SO FAR I WANT TO WRITE THREE OTHER STORIES. DON'T THINK I WILL BE DOING THAT UNTIL A LONG TIME. **

**SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE CONTINUED SUPPORT!**

**I LOVE REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE SOME TIME THIS WEEK IF I GET PAST 50!**

**I ALSO LOVE CRITICISM WHETHER IN A PM OR A REVIEW, AND TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. **

Queen Amphitrite led Annabeth to Percy's room, "My Queen, are you sure there isn't anymore room in the maid's quarters," questioned Annabeth.

"One hundred percent sure," claimed Amphitrite as they walked up the cream coloured marble staircase. Annabeth bit her lip, _this is going to be a lot harder than I thought. If I get caught with a knife, I'm gone._

"Are you like those hunters of Artemis?" asked Queen Amphitrite, Annabeth tilted her head in confusion.

"Hunters? What hunters?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Well," Queen Amphitrite started. "The Hunters are a group of girls led by Artemis, they aid us and their allies in war and they are maidens for life, meaning no boys."

"Oh, yes I remember them now," lied Annabeth, "But I'm not exactly like them, but my Father never liked me hanging around with boys at the village." Annabeth said while brushing away blonde curl out of her face.

They walked through a hallway with portraits of Poseidon with his weapon, the trident along with many other photos of Atlantis. The calm seas looked relaxing and pleasant but as an Athenian you never went to the beach, that was Poseidon's territory.

"Is the Hunters aiding Atlantis in the war," pondered Annabeth.

"Yes," replied Queen Amphitrite, "Right now, we have some of them inside the castle spying on them. We have only found out some of their battle plans thats all, three girls found that out, Phoebe, Tyler, and Thalia." Annabeth's eyes widened, but she tried to keep her cool.

"Well, good for us then," Annabeth said nervously. "Maybe, it can help us win then?"

Queen Amphitrite nodded, "I hope so, but who knows what those sly Athenians will pull this time. Maybe another owl poop attack." Amphitrite's sweet voice darkened, "Like the one on my wedding day when everybody got pooped on, my expensive dress was covered in poop and don't forget the hair! It was the most humiliating day of my life!" Annabeth stifled a laugh, and tried to hold it in. She covered her hand over her mouth and started coughing to stop herself from laughing. Annabeth couldn't help but think of how she came up with that plan.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_Luke and Annabeth walked through the Royal garden, flowers danced in the wind swinging side to side._

_"What do you think is going to happen at Poseidon's and Amphitrite's wedding," asked 14 year old Annabeth._

_"Not quite sure, but I don't think its gonna be any good," answered Luke. "I snuck into the battle plan room and overheard Lady Athena and Lord Ares talking. They were talking about launching an attack at the wedding and taking Prince Perseus. But Lady Athena disagreed and said 'its too risky and unwise of them'. But Lord Ares just talked about how he wanted to get it over and done with and kill them all."_

_"Wait, how did you not get caught?" questioned Annabeth while tucking a curl behind her ear._

_"Instincts, I guess," Luke huffed as his blue eyes looked towards the sky, "I just hid and snuck my way out, just as easy as that."_

_"Hmmm, not too bad," Annabeth responded, "If they really want to do something different maybe they should just get owls to go and poop on them."_

_Luke looked at Annabeth weirdly, "You really think thats going to work, the Athenians are going to look like idiots."_

_Annabeth shook her head and bent down and played with a loose string of grass, "No, not really nobody will expect that. Who do you think will look like idiots, us or them covered in owl poop."_

_Luke wondered for a bit, "Archers could easily take them down."_

_"Well, Archers of Apollo could take them down easy, but remember the army of Atlantis doesn't have many strong archers since the Archers of Apollo came to our side."_

_"Good point, you should tell that to Lady Athena, she may listen."_

_"It will probably sound like something stupid to them," Annabeth said dazed as she stood up and kept walking with Luke, "I think it could be a good idea, but just... you know... adults don't really listen."_

_"I'm listening," said a familiar voice. Luke and Annabeth turned around and standing there was Lady Athena in her elegant greek chiton with her jet black hair braided down her back. Her intimidating grey eyes analysed them curiously._

_"So Annabeth, what was your idea?" asked Lady Athena._

**_FLASHBACK ENDED_**

"Annabeth!" said Queen Amphitrite in a raised tone as she crazily waved her hand in front of Annabeth's face. "Hello, are you there?"

Annabeth shook her head, "Ohh yeah, sorry just dozed off."

Annabeth looked at Amphitrite's angry eyes, "Well Percy's door is just to the left of us, make sure you guys sought out who sleeps where." Exactly to the left was a sea green door with a trident on each side. "He should be back from his sword fighting session with Jason." Annabeth nodded and said her goodbyes before turning back to the door. _Well, here goes nothing, thought Annabeth. _Annabeth knocked nervously and placed her hand on the steel door handle.

"Come in!" Percy shouted from the other side of the door. Annabeth the sea green door and closed it silently behind her. She released the cold, steel for handle and turned to see a shirtless Percy. She quickly turned around to hide her blush, _just stepped in the room and you are already getting distracted with boys, thought Annabeth. God, whenever I step in a room why do boys always happen to be shirtless. _

"Put some clothes on!" shouted Annabeth, who was still facing the back wall.

Percy looked down at his naked chest, "Ohhh, whoops forgot about that!" He grabbed a nearby grey shirt and pulled it over his head, once again ruffling his messy hair.

"Okay, I'm decent!" said Percy loudly.

Annabeth turned around and saw a grinning Percy, Annabeth scowled and placed her tattered brown bag on the wooden floor. Annabeth looked around Percy's room and noticed that his colour scheme was all related to 'under the sea'. Blue painted walls, with sea green bed sheets and white pillow cases. His desk was painted blue, and was decorated with blue things. On his desk laid some greek battle armour along with a sword, with an inscription on the side of the sword written in greek. Annabeth didn't have any time to read it before she remembered what Queen Amphitrite said.

"Your Mother insisted-"

"Step Mother!" Percy shouted, while lying down on his bed. Annabeth walked over slowly and sat next to him to stop him from dozing off.

"We have to decide where we are going to sleep," said Annabeth nervously.

"Easy, I sleep on the floor and you sleep on my bed," Percy said as he looked up at her intimidating grey eyes. _She has pretty eyes, like a storm, Percy thought. What are you doing? Don't get distracted! _Percy stood up and grabbed one of the pillows on his bed and chucked it on the ground. He rolled off the bed and laid his head on the pillow, and slowly started to close his eyes.

Annabeth looked confused at him, she was waiting for him to say _'I sleep on the bed and you sleep on the floor'. But no, he wanted to sleep on the floor so she could sleep on the bed. That was nice, wait no, she wasn't suppose to say that. She has to kill Percy, she can't do something stupid and fall in love with him. Like that would ever happen._

Annabeth got up from the bed and went towards Percy who was lying down on the floor. She towered over him and gave him one of her intimidating glares.

Annabeth crossed her arms, "I'm going to sleep on the floor because the maids belong on the floor and the Prince belongs on the bed."

Percy stood up and faced Annabeth, "It doesn't need to be that way, it can always change."

"But what if I don't want it too change," retorted Annabeth.

"But I want it to change," responded Percy. They stood there half staring and half glaring at each other, Annabeth looked at Percy's sea green eyes that resembled a calm ocean but now they looked at bit angry. Percy reached out and touched Annabeth's wrist, sending a shiver down Annabeth's spine but Annabeth hastily pulled her wrist away.

"It doesn't need to change," answered Annabeth while facing her back towards Percy. "It was fine the way it was, with the maids cleaning the the castle and the Prince just sitting there doing nothing all day."

"Okay," Percy nodded, "I think I know what this is about." Percy grabbed Annabeth shoulder and turned her around so they could be face to face. Annabeth tried to squirm away but Percy's grip was too tight. "You think I'm one of those Prince's that want everything and get other people to get it. I'm not, trust me I'm not like that." Annabeth looked in Percy's eyes for a second before turning away.

"I'm still sleeping on the floor," said a defiant Annabeth.

"Why?" whined Percy.

"Because I'm the maid!" said Annabeth in a raised tone.

"But I insist!" shouted Percy.

"But I decline!" retorted Annabeth.

Percy shook his head, "Gods! You are too stubborn for your own good."

"Me stubborn?" questioned Annabeth, "me the one that is stubborn, I think you should be asking yourself that." Percy reached to the ground and picked up a pillow beside him and threw it at Annabeth. It soared in the air and connected with Annabeth's head and sent her tumbling down to the ground. Annabeth clutched her head in agony and smiled to herself when she started to moan in pain, since getting hit with a pillow is so 'painful'.

"AHHH!" Annabeth moaned, "Help! I can't see anything!"

Percy walked over to Annabeth's collapsed body, and bent down and rubbed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to its was just a-" Percy was interrupted when Annabeth whacked him with the pillow next to her and laughed, leaving a dazed and confused Percy.

"Aren't you injured?" questioned Percy.

"Yeah, of course I got a concussion from somebody throwing a pillow at me," Annabeth responded sarcastically while walking to the other side of the room. Percy threw another pillow at her but she easily side stepped.

"Thats it game on!" shouted Percy, as they charged at each other. Of course, Annabeth had the major advantage since she had a pillow and he didn't. But using his peripheral (**I always say peri vision because every time I saw Peripheral wrong she always corrects me!)** vision, he noticed a pillow lying near his desk.

But before he could get up and run, a pillow whacked him right in the jaw leaving him blinded in a cloud of white. He shook his head and rolled away from Annabeth just when she was about to deliver her final blow. Annabeth's pillow slammed into the cloud, leaving an annoyed Annabeth who had just missed her target. Percy was now lying on the floor next to the pillow by the desk, he gripped the soft pillow tightly and raised it in defence just as Annabeth delivered another blow to his head.

_Woah, thought Percy, this girl likes to hit hard. _

Percy swept his feet under Annabeth's and sent her tumbling to the ground. He raised his pillow and whacked her in the stomach, before she could interpret what was happening.

"Is that all you've got seaweed brain!" scowled Annabeth.

Percy stopped whacking Annabeth, "Seaweed Brain? How did you-" Annabeth swept Percy off his feet and tumbled right next to her. They both laid there for a moment, hearing only there rough breathing.

"How about we call it a truce," panted Percy.

"Okay, that sounds alright," mumbled Annabeth, "We still haven't even decided the bed arrangements and there we were having a pillow fight."

"I know, but it was fun," Percy stated while an annoyed Annabeth glared at Percy. "You got some good skill in pillow fighting, maybe someday I can teach you how to use a sword."

"Aren't swords dangerous?" questioned Annabeth. _She hated playing dumb, pretending she was oblivious to things like sword fighting. In reality she thought she could sword fight quite well, even though she hadn't been in a proper battle like a life or death battle, Lady Athena never allowed her. Unless you count when Luke accidentally stabbed her._

"No, its really fun," said a dazed Percy. "I will take you to the sword fighting tomorrow and you can meet my cousins. They're pretty good but I may be able to beat them."

"Being a bit cocky there aren't ya," Annabeth said while nudging Percy with her elbow.

"I said 'may be able to beat them', not I will," stated Percy.

"Don't worry I'm just kidding."

An awkward silence filled the room, as they sat there and stared at the ceiling.

"You know," started Percy. "We have to organise the bed arrangements."

"I know, so thats why I'm going to stay on the floor."

"No," replied Percy. "I am."

"No, I am," responded Annabeth.

"No, I will," said Percy, glaring at Annabeth.

"No, I am," stated Annabeth while trying to glare harder at Percy.

"No, I will!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I will!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I will!"

"No, I am!"

"Can you guys shut up!" said a voice at the door, immediately Annabeth and Percy snapped their heads towards the voice. Grover was leaning against the door frame with his arms and legs crossed and was wearing a white loose t-shirt with brown pants and hiking boots. His curly hair covered his brown eyes. "Its not that hard to choose who should sleep where!"

"Its hard with him," Annabeth motioned to Percy, "He is so stubborn."

Percy's eyes widened as he took a step back, "I'm the one thats stubborn?" Annabeth glared at Percy for that snide comment.

"Do we have to start this again!" said an annoyed Annabeth. Grover knew that tension was going to arise unless he did something quick.

"Here, I have a key in my pocket," said Grover while pulling something out of his trouser pocket, "I will put this behind my back and Percy will try to guess which hand its in. If he chooses the hand which the key is in, then he gets to sleep on the bed." Annabeth and Percy looked at Grover.

"My idea wasn't that bad," scoffed Grover, "Its better than you two arguing the whole night."

"Fine," Annabeth scoffed, "Just get this over with."

Grover put his hands behind his back and started tossing it between his hands, "Percy, right or left."

"Left," confirmed Percy. Grover showed him his left hand and showed the golden key. Annabeth grinned in triumph, while Percy shook his head.

"But I should still be sleeping on the couch," argued Percy.

"But you lost the bet Perce," said Grover.

Percy mumbled, "Fine." Percy fell back on his comfy double bed, "Are you sure you don't want the bed?"

"Yes, positively sure," said Annabeth as she laid a pillow next to Percy's bed.

"Well, I better get going," said Grover while running his hand through his brown hair. "I have some more satyr business to do."

"See ya G man," waved Percy.

"Bye Grover," Annabeth said while waving.

"Bye Annabeth!" shouted grover while he walked out of the door.

"Hey, what about me!" Percy shouted while pointing his hands to himself.

"You too!" shouted Grover already half way down the hallway. Percy got up and swept his bleak windswept hair out of his eyes before closing the door. He turned around to see Annabeth laying down a white bed sheet and a duna (or quilt) neatly on the ground.

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy said, "you can use the bathroom I had a shower after sword fighting."

"Thanks, I guess," replied Annabeth as she took her bag into the bathroom. Percy collapsed on his bed and ran his hair through his untameable black hair, and closed his eyes with a smirk on his face. He had to admit the Annabeth was pretty cute, blonde shoulder length with curls and intimidating grey eyes which ruin the image.

Even though he had only spent about an hour or two with her, even though the majority of the time they were fighting. He had some fun, and was started to gain a liking to the maid. Not in that way! Percy didn't like her as a crush or anything just a friend who he could have some fun with a have a normal conversation without talking about marriage or money and other crap. Like what Queen Amphitrite was doing, he never liked her. During the wedding he was thankful for the owls that pooed on her, although she was mad and everything it was really funny to watch and it actually put her into place.

Annabeth came out of the bathroom with her wet hair in a loose ponytail, with baggy pants and a long sleeve shirt on. She placed her bag next to her and tucked herself in bed. She turned her body away from me, and started to fall asleep.

Percy sighed, "Goodnight Annabeth."

* * *

_Susan's bloodshot eyes bore into seven year old Annabeth, Susan raised her hand and a sickening crack was heard. Annabeth's cheek tingled and the pain was becoming unbearable but she stood there and took the blows. Annabeth wished for another life, not with pain and agony. She wanted a real Mother not one that hit her, and especially not a Father who couldn't bear to look at Annabeth anymore. _

_Susan kicked Annabeth in the chest and a loud crack was heard, Annabeth collapsed backwards and landed against the wall. Her ribs throbbing in pain, she knew that one or more of her ribs were broken. Susan walked over to her and picked her up by the collar and smashed her against the wall. _

_"Your worthless aren't you, nobody cares about you!" screamed Susan. "See, you Mama left you because you were so ugly." Little Annabeth let the tears brim her eyes, making her eyesight blurry and foggy. "Nobody wants you, you Daddy left you FOR ME! FOR ME! YOU HAVE BEEN REPLACED NOW! YOUR NO LONGER DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL! YOUR MY PERSONAL PUNCHING BAG! See how you like it now, maybe you should've hoped you could die!"_

_Little Annabeth breathing quickened and the blood slowly disappeared from her face. Susan gripped Annabeth's skinny neck and squeezed it tight, making Annabeth gag for bits of air. Annabeth didn't cry, she wasn't weak, she wasn't going to give in. _

_"Susan?" said a voice. Susan dropped Annabeth roughly on the ground, making Annabeth's vision fuzzy. Annabeth's took deep breaths and was vaguely able to make out her saviour. _

_"Honey, what are you doing here?" Susan said innocently. "Shouldn't you be with the boys?"_

_Frederick clenched his fists at his side, "What are you doing to Annabeth!"_

_"Nothing, just a girl to girl talk," Susan said sweetly. "Isn't that right." Susan kicked Annabeth in the stomach. _

_"Leave Annabeth alone," said Frederick in a defiant manner. _

_"But we weren't doing anything-"_

_"Leave Susan!" shouted Frederick. _

_Susan bent down to Annabeth and whispered in her ear, "I will get you, when your sleeping, when you are awake, I will hit you before you know it."_

_Frederick ran over and pushed her shoulder lightly, "Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth!" _

_The world went black. _

* * *

Percy pushed Annabeth's shoulder lightly, "Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth." Annabeth's grey eyes flickered open, and she found herself in front of a pair of sea green eyes. "Ohhh, good you're awake, breakfast is ready."

Annabeth rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and found herself wrapped in sea green quilt.

"Percy, why am I in your bed," said Annabeth slightly panicked.

Percy brushed the hair out of his eyes, "Ohh yeah, you weren't sleeping well so I moved you up here."

"With you?" questioned Annabeth.

"No, I slept on the floor."

"You should've left me there, you didn't need to move me."

"No, you were turning and tossing, and at one stage you were shaking violently," said Percy. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Yeah, I got those a lot too."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, but Annabeth immediately looked away, "Well, we better get down to breakfast."

"Yeah, we should," said Percy as they started to walk to the dining hall.

* * *

Since Annabeth was Percy's personal maid, she went wherever he went unless assigned otherwise. At this point of time, Percy was taking her through the castle showing her around. Annabeth remembered to take notice of rooms such as the King's and Queen's quarters, and the battle room. They wondered through a dark corridor together, an erring silence keeping them apart. They suddenly heard the slam of a door, and Annabeth's breathe hitched.

"Whats that?" asked Annabeth, looking around the darkness trying to make out Percy's figure.

"I will check it out," Percy said as he slowly made his way to the door at a fast pace.

"I don't know," whispered a manly voice. Annabeth turned around slowly, and made her way towards the voice. She stepped silently trying not to make a noise.

"Traitor... no clue...in Atlantis" said the same voice as before. Annabeth found herself near a doorway, she peered inside in hope of not getting caught. A boy with black hair swept over his face was talking to a prisoner in the dungeon of the castle. The boy had purplish eyes when caught in the right lighting. The prisoner had an owl tattooed on his left shoulder, showing that he was a warrior of Athens. Annabeth intently listened to the men's conversation.

"You have to know!" demanded the boy, "Who is missing from the castle!"

"A girl..." the man answered.

"A girl? What does she look like!" shouted the boy while gripping the cell bars tightly.

"Fiesty temper, mean, buff and could pass as a guy," answered the man. The boy rubbed his chin as he mind ticked over.

The man started again, "But there is one more-"

"Hello?" said a familiar voice. The boy looked like a deer in the headlights, he quickly whispered something to the prisoner and disappeared in a flash of a shadow.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted, somewhere hidden in the darkness.

"I'm here," Annabeth said while walking away from the door.

A hand gripped her shoulder and she came face to face with a grinning Percy, "Relax, its just me. A maid wanted me to do something, do you want to continue the tour." Annabeth nodded and they continued the grand tour (as Percy out it) of the castle, but her mind was more intent on finding out on who the mysterious person is and what they were planning.

* * *

"And this is the sword fighting arena!" Percy said while motioning his arms towards the arena. "My cousins should be there by now. One is Jason, Son of Zeus and the other is Nico, Son of Hades. Nico may seem really dark and scary, but when he hangs out with me he is the exact opposite."

"Ohh cool," nodded Annabeth. They walked through a big archway with only the light showing the way. With each step the light came closer and closer and closer until it showed the arena. It was a big opened space with straw dummies sprawled everywhere, and chairs overlooked the arena making it perfect for a sword fight. It resembled the sword arena in Athens.

In the distance Annabeth could make out two boys, duelling each other. One had blonde hair with piercing eyes and the other had black hair. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her other to them, when the boys saw Percy their faces lit up and they stopped their duel temporarily.

"Hey guys!" Percy said, "This is Annabeth," Percy motioned to Annabeth. "And Annabeth here is Jason." The boy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes waved at her. "And here is Nico." Nico had obsidian eyes and his black hair covered his eyes, and she knew that look but why isn't it coming to her.

"Hey, I'm Nico," Nico said as he put out his hand for Annabeth to shake, instantly Annabeth's mind ticked over this was the boy talking to the prisoner, the one trying to get rid of the traitor and figure out the mysteries of Athens.

**I HOPED YOU LIKED THE ENDING, I TRIED TO ADD A BIT OF DRAMA AT THE END BUT I RUSHED IT A BIT. ME AND LIZZY HAVE PLANNED WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THE ENTIRE STORY, BUT SO FAR I HAVE ONLY WRITTEN THREE CHAPTERS. **

**PLEASE, REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, WHATEVER! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY PM ME OR SEND IT IN A REVIEW. **

**REMEMBER 50 REVIEWS EQUAL HAPPY ME AND ANOTHER CHAPTER BEING UPLOADED THIS WEEK!**

**IF YOU NEED STORY IDEAS OR SUFFERING WRITERS BLOCK, SEND US A PM OR PUT IT IN A REVIEW AND WE CAN HELP YOU! BECAUSE HONESTLY WE HAVE A THOUSAND IDEAS!**


End file.
